Love through the Shield
by ThomasLight
Summary: Sheldon is finally reunited with Jenny, and his life finally takes a turn. But someone wants Jenny dead. Some bad language and mild violence Complete and Revised See Author's Notes.
1. Chapter 1: New life

Update: I have edited this out a bit. Trust me on this.

I guess I'm not going to right the Megaman stories. I lost the touch, but I'm not through with the Nicktoons. Now to the point, this fanfic is a Sheldon/Jenny, although I like Brad/Jenny; let's see how this one works out. This is different and fun, now on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own My life as a Teenage Robot, so if anyone takes my Fan characters, then I will take out my flame-thrower and burn you until your nothing but ashes.

Chapter 1: New life

Sheldon was looking for his car keys in his messy home. He just found them next to a stack of books. He sighed on how his work is overloaded and now realized how heavy the rain was. He took his umbrella from the basket, and went directly to his car.

He is now 19, and he has been attending at George Washington University for a year at that point. His appearance has changed over the years, from becoming a lanky geek to a handsome man. Although he wasn't all muscled up, but his face was free of freckles, and his hair grew a bit, leaving a ponytail with bangs right a bit of his face. His job was at a coffee shop, which opened 24 hours. He worked around from seven at night till one in the morning, and his schedule was exhausting him like no other. He drove quietly and listening to the rain, just letting his mind ponder over how he missed the kindest and most caring girl he ever met, Jenny.

At the age of 17, he just basically went silent on Jenny and anyone else that were his friends for a personal reason. Though he was at the graduation, it was hard for him to say goodbye to her. He wonders where Jenny went, but he decided to search for her another time and apologize to her. He made it to the coffee shop, and was in the back room preparing for the evening. He began to take some coffee beans out, when a man in a ski mask came in the shop, took out his gun and shouted "Freeze everyone!" Everyone were raising their arms, while the robber came toward the counter, and told the cashier in an aggressive manner "Give me y'all the money and put it in the bag!" The young man had a plan to teach this guy a lesson he will never forget.

The robber was getting impatient on the employee when Sheldon came out from the back. His right arm carried a staff that was originally from a broom stick. He looked at the robber and said "I suggest you leave." The robber laughed, and said "Oh that's a good one, kid. Like I am going to allow some punk to telling me what to do. You have squat." Without a warning, Sheldon swings the weapon, under the hands, sending the gun flying in mid-air. While all of this is going on, Sheldon whacks the robber across the head, knocking him out.

The police came ten minutes later, and Sheldon left early from his work. Of course the boss allowed him, after the whole incident. He drove around the quiet street as the rain ended. He felt alone in Washington after a year, and he hasn't heard from anyone at all. He even misses Brad. He felt down about how his life ended up in the middle of nowhere. He found this park he always liked and has visited often to reflect or to study. He parked his car and starts to walk around with his umbrella opened up just in case. He checked his watch, the watch read 9:30, he took the time to just enjoy the fresh air. After walking for ten minutes, he heard a voice, but the voice of someone sobbing.

He decided to find out who it was. He walked a bit over the small hill, and then stopped for a moment. He saw a girl sitting on a rock, while hugging her knees. Sheldon doesn't even know how to cheer up a person, let alone a beautiful girl as he perceived. Sheldon went right at her and softly said "What's wrong?" With a concerned face he had, the girl looked at Sheldon's eyes, and she whispered "Sheldon, is it really you?" Sheldon was taken back that she knew his name, but he has never seen her in his whole life. He replied back "How do you know my name?" She smiled "Sheldon it's me, Jenny."

His face was in utter surprise. It was Jenny sitting right next to him. 'That's impossible; Jenny is a robot, not a human.' thought Sheldon, and he was right about how human Jenny became: She had loosed red hair, with green emerald eyes, and creamy white skin. Sheldon looked closely in her eyes, and found it was the same innocent eyes he has seen, he whispered "Oh Jenny I missed you so much." He hugged Jenny, as Jenny too embraced Sheldon. For Sheldon at this point, he felt happy and guilty at the same time. Nothing went on with each other, but a long silence since he was 17. To him, it was over, and he was glad to see his someone he cared for, someone he loved. Back together again.

His tears pouring out, wipes them off and said "I'm glad to see you again." Jenny wiped of her cheeks and replied "Same thing, I thought something bad happened to you." Sheldon chuckled softly "Nah, you should already know me. Listen lets head back to my car and talk about what's been happening over the years." The young girl nodded "Sure." With that, both of them went back to the car.

To be continue...

R&R please. Let's see what's on Jenny's mind and Shelton's also. We'll see ya.


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing the Past

I would like to say thank you to all those who have read Redemption (Fairly Oddparents story) Plus to the people who are or is reading this story. I will put them in my list for those who are reading any of my stories and I might help them in their fics. Now let's see what happens now.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, not even you do, but I do own a collection of games.

Chapter 2: Knowing the Past

Sheldon and Jenny were silent at the moment, while Sheldon stared at the road. Jenny looked down on her knees and said "So, Sheldon, what's been happening in these past two years?" Sheldon sighed "I mean you were silent after the incident and avoided me. Why?" Sheldon then pulled over in the side and looked right at young girl "Look Jenny, it's hard for me to explain right now. I'm trying to put this together at this moment. I will explain everything as soon as we arrive right at my place." He pulled off from gutter ditch, and the whole drive was silent.

Finally reaching toward Sheldon's home, both Jenny and Sheldon entered the home. Young man said "Make your self at home, while I get you a cup of hot chocolate." She nodded and sat down at the couch and looked at her surroundings. The living room was tidy up and cleaned off, except for the stack of magazines and books in the table; she noticed some Gatorades that are left half filled. In the kitchen Sheldon was preparing it, and his thoughts were nothing, but organizing at what he is about to say. Then something in his mind crossed 'I'm just hoping that Jenny is ready to hear me. Why was Jenny crying?' Few minutes later, the hot chocolate was ready.

He grabbed a blanket from his basket full of clean clothes, and wrapped it around Jenny. He sat down and said "Now, tell me, how's everything in Tremorton?" She looked at her cup, with a sad expression on her face, and replied "It's been terrible, ever since you left, things went downhill, in my life of course. It all started when my mom made me this new system that allowed me to turn from a robot to a human, vice versa, and it worked perfectly. With this device I don't waste any energy and can control myself." He then remembered when Jenny tried the similar human skin, but didn't worked "So your mom helped you modify it, and it worked like a masterpiece?" she nodded "Cool, but what's the bad part?"

"After my mom was finished, she started to get sick. I went down and got her some medication, just assuming that it was just a fever. Weeks past by and my mom became much worse; she coughed up blood and her skin color became nearly as white as ghost. I took her to the hospital so they can deal with this, while I try to finish up the more complex upgrades. Days passed by, and I kept going to the hospital to see if there is something in her, but the doctors can't explain it. Then one day, the doctors told me that my mom is dying from this rare disease that was detected right at her heart, and she had a short time to live. I went to the room and told her about it. She smiled at me and said 'Jenny, don't be sadden; my time has come just to move to the other world. Remember Jenny, you are the last Wakeman, and I do hope that one day you might find yourself a suitable person to wed and have children. The upgrade is intended for your organs to function as a human. Not only does this allow you to become human, but its protection is far superior than I had ever invented. Now I must breathe these lasts days that I have, and hope that you, Jenny won't be alone. Take care of your self, and I will always love you, Jenny.' I cried and I told her I loved her.

"Two days later, she passed away." Sheldon sucked up some breathe and said "I'm sorry to hear that Jenny. May God rest her soul? I'm curious at what about Brad, Tuck, and some of the others?" Jenny drank for a moment and replied "Brad disappeared and I have tried to track him down. Tuck told me something about heading to a different state or outside of the U.S. I finished the upgrades, and went to look around for you. Now you know the rest."

The young man looked at the girl right in front of her, and found out that his friend is missing. He collected his thoughts once more and then said "Man, so much shit happened after I left." "Tell me why where you silent all this time?" He then took a sip on his coffee, and he said "When we were in our junior year, the Crust cousins attempted to embarrass you in the Aqua Dance. I eavesdropped about how they were going to do it, and I began to plan out on how to stop this. The night of the dance came, and I waited for them to walk by. I was standing in the corner and waited for them to come by. Finally about an hour, they came and with them were the manure carried around with five strong men, and with it was a sign saying 'Loser of the Year'. Very clever, but now I knew what to do; I waited until they strike you out, and when I saw the signal, I quickly went toward you and was able to grab you and avoid you in humiliation. They stopped for a moment and I kicked one of the guys in the gut and all that manure fell on the Crust cousins and that's how I saved you. Now something did came over me the next day, when I realized if they found out that I did it, they might try to not only fess up, but try to use me against you. I try to stay away from you and ignore you for the rest of my two school years. I did want to tell you, but you had your hands tied up with the Cluster. I was gone and had to deal with my own personal problems, so that's how I ended up here."

Jenny now knows the truth on that day and why he was avoiding her. She knew about her own situation with the Cluster, but she went back home and let the resistance deal with the Queen and her army. She drank a bit and asked "I was wondering if it's okay if I stay here only for tonight. If you don't mind…" "Sure. I just hate being here on my own and stuff." They both spent the rest of the evening, talking about some other things besides there personal life and went to sleep.

To be continue...

R&R please. Reunion came for those two, but let's see what will happen next, well gotta go, bye.


	3. Chapter 3: An old foe

Apologize for my long absence, due to my first week in school, but I'm able to now write this chapter, also I'm able to regroup and hopefully update this story as fast as possible. Now let's move on. She isn't XJ9 anymore, since her new software came and it forced her old form to disappear. New facts about the XJ10 form.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I own a soda

Chapter 3: An old foe

Sheldon woke up from the alarm at 5:30 am, and he stretches a bit and takes off his pajamas. He puts on his white muscle shirt with a black sweat shirt and black sweat pants; he then quietly heads toward the door, and hopefully doesn't wakes up Jenny on the way. He passes toward the guest room, and glances over her.

He is surprised by the innocence on her face, and thought about how great it is to become a robot with the abilities of having human emotion. To him, it is rare and unique to see something like this, and be nearly immortal. It's like she was a semi-angel, and fitting the obvious scripture of saving the world from all sorts of evil. Now with her new human form, I bet all of the men can't ever touch her. He shakes his head off, and he puts on his Nikes, and finally heads out. The weather is cloudy, typical weather during a fall. He begins jogging toward the side walk, and looks at the nice lawn and flowers crossing by from each neighborhood. Strangely, he felt kind of good, and could it be the fact that the reason behind was Jenny? He shrugged about it and continued to jog.

Turning toward a corner, he sees some other people either jogging or peddling on their bikes. He has been doing this for a year and a half, and it is helping him not only on his stamina, but also his self esteem. He made another turn in the corner and he began to sweat a bit, but he is used to it jogging only two miles. After he finally finishes his daily jogging, he heads inside his house, and heads toward the basement.

He looked at his watch, 6:00 am, and realized he got back a little early. He puts on his gloved from the ground and starts to punch the hay bag with few jabs and rights, with more authority on his hooks and uppercut. After some hard punches, it made another hole and sand was falling in the ground. Sheldon grabbed the duct tape and puts it at the hole he made. To him a third hole in the row was a good omen, since it shows that he has gotten stronger. He decided to use the speed bag, and begins to punch away.

Jenny was having this vivid dream of having herself, locked up in a room, on top of a castle, and too add all of this, she tried to change into her robot form, but no use at all; she looked at the mirror and was wearing a blue gown with a tiara on her head. She smiled a bit, and she looked outside the window and noticed a silver figure; she thought it might be her prince charming or some evil knight. Waiting for the knight, she heard few sounds of screaming and a roar. "Must be a fight" thought the young girl, and after five minutes everything went silent, but then the door fell and Jenny was startled. She saw the knight was wearing a white armor with a blue cape. Guess her eyes were deceiving. Then the knight said "My fair lady. I have saved you from the demonic dragon. May I offer to kiss your lips my fair lady?" Jenny nodded with that goofy smile. As soon as the knight removed the helmet, it was Sheldon?

Jenny woke up from it and noticed the clock, 6:25, she thought "What the hell? He did look nice in that armor though." She yawned, and got up to stretched a bit.

Meanwhile Sheldon was finishing his bench presses, after lifting some reps, his muscles felt a bit sore. He then went toward the bathroom from the basement and took a good cold shower. Jenny then went outside of her room, and looked around the place. She walked in the hall way, and wanted to see if Sheldon is up. She went toward Sheldon's room, saw that he was gone.

Sheldon finally finished his shower, and took a towel, wrapped around his waist, and took the other towel and dried of his hair. He goes upstairs and heads toward the second floor room, but as he does heads there, Jenny turns around and sees Sheldon. Sheldon also saw Jenny, and he saw her blushing as red as a tomato. Jenny saw how muscular he was, well not too muscular, but she just was having one of those moments where a girl wants to be hugged by a guy like that.

She was drooling a bit, and to make this situation worse, she started to have some dirty thought. Realizing what she was doing, she shook off the dirty thoughts off her head, as Sheldon standing there awkwardly, said "Morning Jenny." She gulped and timidly replied "Morning, so umm...Are we going to do some stuff today." The young man began to think where to go, until he had an idea "Yeah, since it's Saturday and I have no work today, why don't just give me some few minutes and I'll tell you what we are going to do." She said "Take your time, besides I need the shower. Oh after you went to sleep, I left the place and went to grab my stuff, and came back. So where's the bathroom?" He smirked "The bathroom is behind you from your left." "Thanks" as she left, he then went toward his room and began to change.

Jenny thought "Okay, that was weird, I feel so aroused, that I want...No Jenny, snap out of it, this is your best friend for crying out loud. Just stay focus." She got inside the shower and ignored the thoughts that continued to run.

Sheldon was wearing a red T-shirt with black pants and some red/white shoes, and he went downstairs and began to make breakfast. Jenny got out of the shower and puts on her blue jeans with a black spaghettis shirt and wore some black shoes, and she came down and helped out Sheldon. After eating breakfast, they both went toward the car, and he said "So, where do you want to go?" "Any place will do" with a smile, he knew where to go.

They drove toward the city, and he parked right behind of a shop, which says "Glass Figurines". He and Jenny were inside of the shop, and an old man came out with a middle aged man also lifting this box and putting it down in the entrance. The old man smiled and said "Well hello there Sheldon." He replied "Hello Mr. Cooper, how's life doing." "Oh nothing special: just showing my apprentice here, on how to make a figurine and how to run the shop." "I see, well I'm just going to get another of your figurines, if you don't mind." "Oh I see, okay" The old man then talked to the middle aged man, and Jenny looked around the place.

The figurines fascinated her, because each figurine showed the action based on weather it's an animal, a person, or something imaginative. She saw this beautiful red rose glass, and she said "I want this one, Sheldon." He grabs it carefully, and slowly heads toward the cashier and it cost $150.59. After that, he thought "It was all worth it." They head toward the car, when ten strangers approached them.

Sheldon looks at his surroundings and knew that this was going to get ugly. Jenny puts the glass figure inside the car, and she too felt something bad is about to happen. One of them came toward Sheldon and said "It has been a while hasn't it?" Sheldon, with full of hate, replied "Well, it seems that you haven't change much, huh Brit and Tiff?" Tiff said "Yes, but it's going to change after you embarrassed us few years back. You see we always hold grudges, until we teach the person a lesson. These men will take care of you and that girl." With a cocky smile, he said "Oh really, let's see about that." The young man went toward the back of the car and took out a steel staff, and whispered to Jenny "When I strike, transform, alright?" "Okay." when a thug tries to hit Sheldon, he dodges the hit, and Sheldon hits the man hard in the head and a roundhouse kick in the face.

Jenny takes out her capsule and she transformed into XJ10. Her armor is blue and black with her ponytail gone, and had new sets of a shoulder pad, to add it all up, her armor added to look like she was wearing a shirt and pants. She fought against four of the other thugs, and they were all beaten up easily. Sheldon beat up the other thugs, and they all ran for it. Britt and Tiff were surprised that the girl was Jenny, and Sheldon's martial arts expertise. Britt with a vicious looked said "You may have one this one, but you wont be so lucky." They both turned on their heels and left. Jenny power down and turned back into human. Sheldon smirked and simply said "Nice armor." "Thanks, nice moves." they both left the place and head out home.

To be continue...

R&R please, and thanks for my first review, and hopefully more will come. Britt and Tiff maybe down, but there might be more than Jenny and Sheldon can take out. Well gotta go, see ya.


	4. Chapter 4: An unknown feeling

I'm now open to write it, unless if work cuts me a slack or at school. Hopefully I can update as fast as possible. Now let's see what Jenny and Sheldon will do now.

Disclaimer: I wish I can own them, but oh well

Chapter 4: An unknown feeling

Sheldon and Jenny where finally home, and going outside is out of the question after the whole fiasco; they questioned themselves on how in the hell did Britt and Tiff found them. The young android looked at her best friend "Now what?" Sheldon thought for a moment, until he decided "Why don't I call up to deliver a movie, and some Chinese food." She nodded "Okay" with that in mind, Jenny decides to look more into the home while Sheldon was dealing ordering the stuff. She then went toward Sheldon's room just to check it out, until she saw some journal on the side of the bed.

Her curiosity won on her, she decides to take a look at some of his writing. She read some familiar stuff, which dated back when they were still in high school. Surprised that this journal had so many pages, she kept on reading. She stopped into an entry that said

_"Dear Journal,_

_It seems that I'm afraid of Jenny, to tell her everything. Damn the Crust cousins asking different people, asking who helped her? At least I do hope they don't use torture on me. Sure I was near her nearly all of the time, but if I keep my distance at least she will be safe. I used to try to impress her in many ways, but I failed miserably. When I made the decision to head to D.C. and thought maybe I might find someone, but I guess I was wrong. I feel so empty inside, and I wonder why I even bother on looking for someone that might only ended up liking me for my intelligence. That's how typical of a person I am._

_I would rather find someone to care deeply about me. I just wish I did distance myself with Jenny, because I will always love her in the bottom of my heart. Now that I'm heading to work, I just pray that I can hear from her someday."_

Jenny stopped reading, and saw how much Sheldon will love her. However, he is afraid on of being rejected. "Jenny, where are you?" Jenny puts the journal into the right place and heads into the living room.

After 20 minutes of just talking about the possibilities of how the Crust Cousins found them, the Chinese food came and 5 minutes later, the movie came. Sheldon then puts the DVD on and sits next to Jenny. An A-Horror movie was a typical choice for Sheldon.

Realized how brutal the movie became, and all the suspense hanging there, she hugged into Sheldon's arm. Sheldon then looked at Jenny, and just held her; he thought "Hopefully I'm doing this right." Jenny became comfortable, just being held like that. Strangely enough, she felt something funny inside of her stomach.

"Why am I feeling this way? Oh God, he smells good." she then laid there resting next to him, and without resistance, Sheldon rested next to her.

Meanwhile, an older looking Brad and Tuck were just cruising around South Carolina. Tuck wondered about how silent his brother been since they left in Tremorton. Brad thought "It has been a while since I have saw Jenny. I know she is with Sheldon, after she told me where he is. How Britt and Tiff knew where Sheldon was is still unknown for me, but I am willing to stop them. I am just glad when I took Tuck with me." Tuck then told him to take the next exit on the highway, just as they saw the sign Washington D.C. limits.

In an alley of D.C., Britt and Tiff were looking for a specific building. They found an abandoned complex, just like the message said. They knocked at room 152, and a voice said "Come in." and they got in; the place was all cleaned up, and there was a man with a eye path, brown shirt and blue jean. He said "May I help you ladies?" Tiff replied "Are you Mercenary Mordecai?" he drank some black liquid and said "The one and only, what my job is?" Britt then said "Have you ever stopped robots before?" he smiled and said "Oh yeah, in my past I dealt with them. How tough is this robot." they showed a picture of Jenny in her robot form, and an evil smile spread toward the man "Done deal." Britt thought "Jenny will finally be gone for good."

To be continue...

R&R please, sorry for the shortness, but I will make a longer one, I promise, go to go bye.


	5. Chapter 5:Allies Unite

I apologize for my absence and my lack of drama, but I will do my best. Now let's see what will happen to Sheldon and Jenny.

Disclaimer: don't own them, now to begin to complain.

Chapter 5: Allies unite

Brad finally was inside the city, and decides to wake up Tuck from his 'nap'. Brad said "Hopefully you could stay awake in order to find where Sheldon lives." Tuck yawned for a moment and replied "Don't worry, bro, Jenny is a strong girl. She can take care of herself." "Yeah, but in this area I heard that some guy name Mordecai is in D.C." with a questioning look that Tuck those, he replied "Who the hell is Mordecai?"

"That guy is a mercenary. He is known for his style of every martial art, and never misses his targets. He was nearly captured when he assassinated the Japanese Prime Minister, but he disappeared. Since then, he kept himself quite. He is also known to take out every type of robots; here take a look in this." He tossed the digital camera right at his little brother and looks at it. He saw that the symbol was from the Cluster. He replied "As long as we know were Jenny lives and warn her, everything well be alright, right?" "I just hope so." They drove on the suburbs searching there friend who is in danger.

Meanwhile, Jenny woke up and saw Sheldon who is sound asleep, as Jenny thought "Oh God, he is so cute. Although I want to stay right here just a little longer, but I have to stretch a bit." as she got up, she was startled on the knock on the door.

She wondered who it could be knocking at seven in the morning. She thought it might have been one some religious zealot, and she will drive them away by saying she is not interested or any excuse that might leave herself and her best friend alone. As she opened the door, she couldn't believe that Brad and Tuck were right in front of her.

The young girl's tears poured out, after all this time, she is happy to see him. Jenny simply said "Oh Brad, I can't believe it's really you." as Brad hugged Jenny, as he said "I missed you, too." Tuck gave Brad a gesture to remember about Mordecai.

Somewhere on an exclusive hotel, Mordecai with the Crust cousins, were inside a room, planning a way to destroy Jenny and Sheldon. Tiff was critical about this and said "Remember this, Mordecai, I finish of Jenny while you could take out Sheldon." Mordecai nodded "No problemo babe." Britt for some reason, felt a bit strange around the mercenary, and decided to have some fun. She came toward Mordecai in a seductive way, and said "You know, maybe I might give you some cash, if you do give me something back." Mordecai looked at her and smirked "Yeah and what is it?" "Let's go to the bedroom and I will discuss it even more." Tiff replied "Oh no you don't, you're not the only one who will discuss about these plans. You can handle two, now can you Mordecai?" he laughed a little, and said "Oh yeah, I can handle the two of you." they went toward the bedroom and he closed it.

Back at Sheldon's home, Sheldon was awake to seeing Brad and the others, he then said "Long time no see, eh Brad." Brad was happy to see his old friend "Man Sheldon, you changed over the years." He smiled also "Yeah, same thing. So what can I do for you?" Brad said "Both you and Jenny are in trouble." Jenny said "What do you mean? If the Crust cousins have to do with it, we could take care of them." Brad continued "They're not alone Jenny, they hired a mercenary name Mordecai." Sheldon then began to laugh "Oh come on, Jenny can take care of some mercenary in three seconds." Tuck replied "Wrong, this guy is tough enough to deal even the same level of a robot as Jenny." Jenny replied "Really, but can you show me at least some evidence." Tuck nodded, and not only were there photos, but files at who he killed in the past. Jenny cannot believe this guy is capable of defeating some of the Cluster's assassins, and killed some of the top leaders that would have ended the wars. She now realized maybe he is more than just a mere human, much more.

Back at the hotel, Mordecai with both Britt and Tiff in the bed, were relaxing under there covers. Britt began to smoke and said "You are so rough. Even better than my ex." Tiff added "I am also impressed at how much endurance you handled." with a pride that Mordecai had, he said "Handling both of you, eh it's nothing much. I like it rough, and you brought it." Tiff then said "Want to go at it again?" and as horny as a bunch of rabbits, they went at it again.

Sheldon knew that it wasn't going to be a simple uphill battle, and he decided to take out his best machine armor, X-52004. He had experiments called X with a number, and this armor is made of pure Titanium X alloy with the color all blue, with it's own round of laser shots. He showed the armor to Brad and the others, as he said "You guys find some weapons to take out the Crust cousins. Jenny and I will deal with Mordecai." They left the house and head toward the store to find some few weapons.

To be Continue

Please R&R: I apologize with my absence, but here you go, and what will happen, next? Let's find out later in the chapters.


	6. Chapter 6: Showing there love

Well guys, it seems that now Jenny and Sheldon know there own plans, and now the question is what will happen next. Let's find out.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, but I own a 99 cents stores. (Psyche)

Chapter 6: Showing there love

Brad got up from the couch and said "Listen, Tuck and I am heading toward any gun stores to find some handguns" Sheldon replied "No problem, there is one not far from here. Here is the address, just be careful." Both Tuck and Brad nodded, and they left. Jenny got out from the basement all tired and blushing red because she was working out.

Sheldon was sitting in his desk, writing on his Journal as it said

"_Dear Journal,_

_My old friend, Brad came by and it seems that a mercenary name Mordecai lives somewhere in this district. I guess this might be the last time that I might be able to breathe in this world. Although I might have this chance to tell Jenny that I love her, but my thoughts keep spreading if it is worth it; hopefully she does feel the same way I feel about her."_

After writing his journal, Jenny came at Sheldon's room and she sat across the bed. The young girl stared at the eyes of Sheldon, looking all worried "Sheldon are you alright?" Sheldon took a deep breath and looked right at Jenny's eyes "Jenny I have to tell you something and please whatever your decision I will understand?" she nodded "Sure, what is it?" He smiled right at her and said "Jenny, I love you. You know you heard me say that more times in our high school years, but it seems that even know it stills affect my personal life. I know I may not be the perfect muscle bound, prince charming guy, but I do what I can to impress you. I want to more than just love you Jenny, I want to be with you for the rest of your life. I want to wake up next to you, and see your smiling face."

Jenny looked at Sheldon. She saw the sincere and came face to face with him. She kissed Sheldon on his lips and whispered on his ear "I love you, too Sheldon. I guess I was blind by the outside, but over the years I realize you're the one for me. You're my prince charming; you're my knight and shining armor." The kiss then deepens into a passionate one; Sheldon wanted something more than this for some reason. They both stopped kissing, and the young man said "I need you more Jenny, much more than this." Jenny understood what he meant, and she replied "Go ahead Sheldon, take me. I want you to be the first to touch me, to hold me, to be with me for the rest of my life." The kiss deepens to where at the point when both of them were laying down on the bed, and having Sheldon's shirt removed and tossed aside.

Meanwhile, both Brad and Tuck were at a gun store, and the man looked at Tuck and said "Aren't you young for a gun?" He looked at the man and noticed in the back were some cartoon. He smirked "Aren't you too old, to watch cartoons?" He did have a point and kept his mouth shut. Brad then picked up a double barrel shotgun, and said "How much for the double barrel?" "Oh that one is about $150.50" he then took it; they even took some few hand guns, a weapon that is a hybrid between a shotgun and a handgun. The total came up with $5600.58 and after they paid it, they decided to go to some areas at where he might be. He asked around, when they came up to a local bar.

Tuck decides to stay out just in case. While Brad was inside, he saw the Crust cousins drinking some margaritas. Brad came toward them and said "It has been a while." Tiff smirked "True, but were here after Jenny." Brad smirked also "Sorry, but there protected by us." Britt cocked her head and said "Bad luck runs to you, Mordecai is hired by us. You could send a message for us, head toward the abandon building in 5th street, no cops or else." Brad then closed his eyes and simply said "No problem, but will be there and Jenny will be there also with Sheldon" as he left, Britt said "Tiff, why don't we deal with those two boys ones and for all, while Mordecai deal with the bitch and her boyfriend."

After an hour, both Sheldon and Jenny were spent and tired. The young girl looked right at her now boyfriend "I felt so good, Sheldon. It did hurt a bit, but then it's as if all of those feelings flew straight to heaven." "Yeah. That is the same feeling I had, and I will promise you to always take care of you." "Same thing, but what if both Brad and Tuck..." "Don't worry; let's hope they don't come in here, for 3 hours." She agreed and both held each other and slept together.

To be continue...

A/N I don't know how much guns really cost, so bare with me. Now let us see what will happen next and hope that our heroes and heroine will survive against Mordecai. See you around


	7. Chapter 7: Fight to the finish part 1

Well guys, let's find out were there going to fight and also who will live.

Author's note: You know drill, so don't ask me okay (whines)

Chapter 7: Fight to the finish part 1

Three hours passed and both Sheldon and Jenny were dressed up and just drinking soda. Brad and Tuck made it home and they both they saw both Jenny and Sheldon watching television. Sheldon said "So you got the weapons?" Tuck nodded "Yeah, but guess that we bumped into?" Jenny shrugged. Both Brad and Tuck sat at the couch as Brad said "Britt and Tiff" Tuck then added "Yeah and they only told us to meet us at an abandon building in 5th street." Sheldon got up and went toward his gym. Jenny then followed as both Tuck and Brad shrugged. The young girl then said "Sheldon…" he replied "Jenny, I need to train a bit, and prepare myself."

Meanwhile Mordecai was at his garage punching at a metallic punching bag, as he thought "When I meet up these fools, they will realize that I am an actual robot. Absorbing this body was all worth it. The Cluster Empire was fighting back and forth, until I destroyed the planet with its queen."

"_Get him!!" a robot shouted as a unit of robots was shooting at Mordecai, but it didn't faze him. Mordecai with his power wipes them off with one stroke and he floated up toward the cold vastness of space. Numerous robots, including humans, attempt to stop him with their ultimate weapon. When the weapon fired, so did Mordecai and never realizing that Mordecai gave a full blast. This blast destroyed the planet and killed everyone in space also. He laughed non stop, and flew toward his new destination: Earth._

"That blast cost my weapon to malfunction, and to top it all off, I had little power. I guess this is what happens when they mess with Me." laughing inside of his mind, he punched the metallic bag into pieces.

Back at Sheldon's home 2 hours past, the phone rung, and Sheldon picked it up "Yeah." with a moment of silence he heard the message. He hanged up and said "Tomorrow at eight, it's Armageddon." They were aware what will happen. They began to plan on defeating Mordecai and the Crust Cousins.

Now Jenny and the others knew what to do, Sheldon and she will take care of Mordecai, while Brad and Tuck will take care of Britt of Tiff. The next day rose, and it was just a quite day. They saw how innocent children were walking around, people laughing and enjoying the day. Sheldon then said "I hope we win." Jenny replied "We will, Sheldon, we will."

It was eight in the evening and the battle is about to begin.

They headed toward the location, as Britt, Tiff, and Mordecai walked very smoothly in the buildings; Mordecai wearing a cloak but under there is actually his armor that he used to destroy the planet. Britt and Tiff with there usual trench coat with a shirt and jean under there; carrying with them is a bag of weapons, ready to destroy there foes.

On the opposite side, Jenny was already transformed, Sheldon was wearing a cloak with his experimental armor, Brad and Tuck brought there bag of weapons. They were walking toward the building, until they finally met face to face with their enemies. Mordecai said "Britt, Tiff, leave this place. This is between that robot and that human." they left right inside of the building. Jenny said "Brad, Tuck, make sure that you capture both Britt and Tiff, alive so the police can take care of them." Tuck replied "No problemo, Jenny." They left.

Mordecai smirked "Let's get down to business." He took off his cloak and his hand turned into cannon and fired toward Jenny. She dodged the shot and started to move around fast; Sheldon took off his cloak and fired with his plasma shot, but Mordecai dodges the attack. The older robot starts to shoot Sheldon, but he dodges each shot and hides behind the dumpster. Jenny shoots with her machine gun-type lasers at Mordecai, but Mordecai dodges them and he hides behind a car.

Meanwhile, Britt and Tiff took cover in the large crate boxes, and they begin to shoot at both Brad and Tuck. Both brothers to cover at the boxes also, Brad said "Take out my weapon." Tuck handed him a Magnum while Tuck took out his hybrid weapon, and a handgun. He thought "Good thing that I got this type of a gun." He shot one of the boxes with his hybrid and blew up completely. Britt and Tiff dodges it before it even hits them, and Brad shoots at them, but misses "Crap, this might take a while."

To be continue…

R&R please, I know it's short, but oh well. Part 2 is soon, so Happy Thanksgiving.


	8. Chapter 8: Fight to the finish part 2

Well guys, it has been a while. Happy Holidays and all. I was gone, because there was too much pressure in my school, so now I shall continue, where I left off, so as always enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: You guys should know that I don't own them, if I did than this would have been a special last episode of it. (Whatever the critics will say)

Chapter 8: Fight to the Finish part 2

Jenny and Sheldon continuously dodge every attack that Mordecai gives out; they were able to discover that he was a robot. Mordecai then said "Your weak attacks are as worthless as the Cluster Empire." Jenny heard that, she thought "What the hell does he mean by that?" she gave out few more plasma shots at where Mordecai was, but he just deflected them with his energy shield.

Sheldon was hiding in one of the metallic crates, and he was recharging his laser, but he realized that this was hopeless. Then he had an idea. He quickly put the laser in a lead pipe and with some few wires that he found in one of the boxes; with it he tested it "Come on damn it, work." He was pressing a button that it finally turned on. "Oh yeah, now let's see if his armor could take beatings these beatings." He ran toward Mordecai and as he was about to slash him, he took out some weapon, and he pressed the button and he blocks the attack. The young man was surprised that he too posses the weapon, Mordecai then said "Don't expect me to be stupid, boy. Let's see how good your footwork is." He began to fight against Sheldon with a vertical slash.

Back where Tuck and Brad were, Brad was having a hard time shooting back at Tiff. She had a shotgun, and he wasn't ready to pepper her with his machine gun/grenade launcher weapon. Tuck ran out of clips on his magnum, and he switches for his machine gun, but Britt too took out her own machine gun. Tuck thought "Crud, now what? She has me cornered."

Jenny was recovering a bit, from the last few attacks from Mordecai. Sheldon was sword fighting against Mordecai. Mordecai dodges and parry all of Sheldon's attacks. He was panting, because he was having a harder time avoiding and attacking him. Mordecai pushes Sheldon hard, and with one swish, Sheldon's armor was cut off. Mordecai was about to give another attack, when Jenny jumps in and knocks his sword off; she was pummeling him, but Mordecai recovers after few punches and flips her over.

Back where building, they were wondering how they will make up the time that is necessary to stop both Britt and Tiff. Brad thought "This is ridiculous; I mean I can't get a shot, but I have to do something. I hope Tuck is having a good chance on stopping Britt." Tuck was dodging more bullets, and he began to retaliate with his own shots, but Britt is dodging them easily.

Jenny then was tiring out from blocking the punches from Mordecai, and finally Mordecai found Jenny defenseless. The older robot delivered combo punches; Sheldon came from behind and tries to deliver his own attacks, but Mordecai just blocks it. Despite of his armor missing, he nearly had him, Mordecai said "Too slow, boy." he punches hard at Sheldon, and he flies off and goes through a wall. Jenny recovers and begins with the assault again. She gives out everything she got, but Mordecai blocks the shots, and he laughs about it. Jenny was down on her knees do to her exhaustion. Mordecai smirked "I'm impressed, but your efforts are futile. Surrender now and I shall spare your life." Jenny glared at him; she said "Go to hell." "That's fine with me then." he then turns his left arm into a cannon, as he says "Good bye, XJ10." Then out of nowhere, Sheldon ran as if his life depended on it, and was able to block the shot, but what was the cost of it?

To be continue...

R&R please two more chapters and that's it!! So expect a long chapter my friends, laters.


	9. Chapter 9: Fight to the finish part 3

Welcome back, now this chapter will conclude the battle. My next fanfic, will be a one-shot Danny Phantom, so expect it more. Well here we go.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just try to make sure you remember.

Chapter 9:Fight to the Finish part 3

Mordecai then felt a strong punch that sends him flying off, and that punch came from a recovered Jenny. The young girl checks on her boyfriend. She saw Sheldon was in a fetal position, and decides to move him a little to see if he is okay. She was in horror on what Mordecai did: there was a hole made in his stomach, and blood gushed out from him. He was moving a bit, but she decides against moving him.

Meanwhile, Britt laughed "I have a feeling that your friends are dead, just as the both of you will. Why don't you give it up, kid, no one is here to save you. They are all dead." Tuck was so pissed off, that he took out his hybrid gun and begins to shoot all over the place until he heard a scream. When he stopped, he ran toward the direction, and he saw Britt wounded from her right knee and he aims the gun on her head and said "Sorry bitch, but that is where you're wrong.". "Crap, hang in there sister" and as Tiff was running, Brad took out his weapon and starts using the machine gun. Tiff hides on one of the boxes, but then Brad used the shotgun and shot the boxes. It was blowing up all over, until she raised her arms up to surrender. Brad used his hand cuffs and he thought "I hope Jenny and Sheldon are alright."

Jenny then sees Sheldon breathing slowly. His voice in a raspy way said "Jenny... thank you for being my first girlfriend...please Jenny stay strong...take care of the generation that I gave you...I'll see you in the afterlife...Jenny." After he sucked up his last breath, he died. Jenny was crying after seeing her boyfriend died right in front of her eyes. She looked behind her, and it was Mordecai who had an evil smirk on his face. Jenny shouted "This crosses the line, Mordecai! I don't care if you're stronger than me, I will kill you!!!" Without hesitation, she gave a fast hard punch toward Mordecai.

Jenny then continues punches him in the abdomen area, then starts kicking him hard right in his knees. It didn't stop right there, as she begins to throw him around the cars, the metal crates, and even a lamp post. Mordecai was beginning to weaken with every shot that he was taken. He thought "This is ridiculous, I should be stronger at this point, but this is ridiculous. That's it, this planet and Jenny will DIEEEE!!!!" Recovering from another throw he flies all the way up in the sky, and shouts "Jenny, you and this pitiful planet will burn straight to HELL!!!" He begins to charge up his cannon and he aims it at Jenny. Jenny charges also for her last attack, as Mordecai releases the beam attack, so does Jenny. It was dead even at first, but then it starts to weaken on Mordecai's side as he pushes his powers. Jenny pushes her power toward her limit, and it was much stronger than Mordecai. The old robot was surprised by how much power that Jenny has and he pushes it to his max. The young girl was starting to weaken and she thought "I can't push my powers anymore, this is too much for me." The light of the beam was been seeing right at the city of D.C. with spectators watching and wondering what it is.

Jenny was kneeling, "This is not your limit, XJ10." the voice was familiar, until she said "Who said that?" "Jenny, it's me your mother" how is that possible "But how can it be you?" the image replied "I programmed something inside of you, in order to give you one more advice, and here it is: Your powers are unlimited, ignore your power meter. Power meters are shown to only limit toward the robot, you are different. I built you to be unlimited. Show that robot, what you're made of, Jenny." She nodded "Thanks mom." She then focused on her energy for more power, and it began to grow and grow. Her meter broke and she threw the energy right at Mordecai. This caused a surprise by the robot "Oh shit." with those last words, Mordecai turned into dust in from where he was standing.

To be continue...

R&R please, and last chapter will be up tomorrow, laters


	10. Epilouge

Well guys, last chapter, you guys have some few curiosity questions about this fanfic, well the idea just came out of my head, it was supposed to be a one shot idea. As I began to write this, I realized that this was going to be a short fic, and I was right about how I was going to do this; at first it was going to be a Brad/Jenny fic, but then after I saw some few episodes with Sheldon, an idea came to me and that is by replacing Brad toward Sheldon.

As for the location, well I thought of that one very quick and for the bad guy (Mordecai) it was an original bad guy I used on of my old fics, but I made some few changes that in the end it worked. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this surprising last chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I own this fic, so no stealing or else...

Epilogue: Love conquers all

Jenny with exhaustion from the blast power down to human mode, and went toward where Sheldon's lifeless body was. One hour later, the police came at the warehouse and they arrested Britt and Tiff. The ambulance came and then took Sheldon's body to the hospital, and Brad looked at how Jenny was hurt, he went toward her and hugged her for comfort. Tuck was very tired from all the stuff that is going on, that he waited inside of Brad's car.

Few hours passed, and Jenny went to Sheldon's home. She just began to look for any stuff she might keep so she might remember her lover. She went up the attic, she found some blueprints that she thought it might come important someday. When she looks at one of them, she began to smile because those blueprints lead into a resurrection for a person. This will turn them into an android, but there was a problem, they need some kind of memories that might make up the real person. She called the hospital and few engineer experts, in order for this to work.

Two days later, they began to look at the blueprints, and they began to put the parts on Sheldon, and each part was to be put carefully. The last step was the memory chip. Jenny typed as quickly as she can, copying all of the journal entries from Sheldon's diary and some fond memories from each other. She was finished, and they put everything into one chip. With the last connections, Jenny activated the android. He opened his eyes and was rubbing his head. He looked at his left and saw a teary eyed Jenny; he smiled "Jenny, my sweet Jenny." She hugged him and kissed him, because it was something that she has missed for sometime.

Time went by, and both Sheldon and Jenny married on a small church and after few years, they ended up having a twin son and daughter. Sheldon finally finished his last year in the University and he became a bioengineer and Jenny became an inventor. Brad is finally married and he became a detective on investigating any murders or strange things that go around in the U.S. Tuck finished his high school year and graduated with honors (surprising, isn't it?). As for Britt and Tiff, they were sent 40 years in Jail for attempt murder, smuggling weapons, and suppose terrorist attacks. (Since there not guys, then I could just say don't mess with a black lady or something like that) Jenny in every morning thought about how if it wasn't for her mother, then she wouldn't kick any robot butt.

The End

Corny ending, or pretty good ending, but oh well who's to judge? Thank you for reading this fic, and watch your step on your way out. Oh by the way, tomorrow, check on the Danny Phantom section, and look for a fanfic "True Self" it's a one-shot fic, you guys will love it, I promise it, well take care of yourself and each other

Jerry Springer: That's my line

Me: Piss off Jerry

Jerry: O.K.


	11. Author's Notes

Author's Notes (September 7, 2007): Yes, I decided to update this story, because I have noticed that half of the people can't understand it. Now as the reader wonders, what the hell happened to Hangman's Game? Here is the reason behind it all.

After I did chapter 2, my imagination messed it up. I had a beginning, but not an ending at who it was. So I just decided to re-write all of my stories (Except the Soul Calibur story.) Just to see whether I had improved my writing skills, and to hope that maybe in the future I can work on Hangman's Game the right way. Plus I am just preparing myself to do a fan fiction story from one of Stephen King's Carrie.

There were too many changes done in this story, that even I was surprised by how many mistakes and contradiction I made. Just to do the right thing, I modified the story, and made sure it sticks to a straight line. Most of the characters did went out of context, but it was only for years, after the two incidents that were mentioned within the story. One of my original characters, Mordecai, was just an inspiration from one of my own bad guys.

I hope you enjoy the revised version of Love through the Shield and please R&R and thank you.


End file.
